Rock the Bass
by Tiryn
Summary: A normie, a full-blooded normie, was going to Monster High! Why was she in the school of monsters and what is it with her not being able to speak? With her normality, why is she being so attracted to Deuce Gorgon... and vice versa? Oh, only so much madness can ensue before a can of worms are opened up! DeuceXOC
1. Normie

_**Hey guys :D Yeah, I know, 40 other stories to take care of and everything, but I seriously want to test out this fandom and see how well I do :3 Honestly? I've only seen a few episodes, played the Wii game, and never touched the books. BUT!**_

_**I'm going to give Monster High a chance :3**_

_**Do not own rights~**_

* * *

_**Rock the Bass**_

_**Chapter 1: Normie**_

"Welcome to Monster High!" Head Mistress Bloodgood was kind to me, even though it still weirded me out that she could take off her head. Isn't she some kind of fairy? Oh, I don't know. I don't think I care very much either. She leaned forward on her desk and looked me in the eye.

"Now, since you are a... normie, so to speak, many of the ghouls won't like you being here." I nodded, knowing that this was probably going to be one of the most difficult years of my life yet with that tiny bit of information. "So I wish for you to be extra careful." She handed me an id card and a schedule. "Here is your schedule; I suggest you stick by it closely. Keep your id on you at all times; even some of the instructors will have a hard time adjusting with you here."

I sighed and pocketed the id and glanced over the schedule. Clawculus? Is that some kind of math class? Physical Deaducation seems to be close to Physical Education... Hm, okay, so it'll be easy to figure out what all of these are. "And here is a map so you'll find your way around here." She looked up at the clock that hung above the door behind me. I admired the way they cut the glass around here; it looked like half of a spider's web, so it looked really pretty.

"You're ghoul helper should arrive... now." As if on cue, a knock on the door sounded throughout the room. "Come in!" And in walked a girl that looked to be about sixteen. She was really pretty with long black and white hair, green skin that looked stitched together, and mismatched blue and green eyes. There were these bolts on the side of her necks that reminded me of Frankenstein's monster. Was she the monster's daughter?

"Lillith, please meet Frankie Stein." The girl gave a bright smile and held out a hand for me to shake. Well, she was nice. I smiled in return and shook her hand. Her own smile got brighter if it was possible, her little bolts giving off electricity. Well, that's cool!

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" I chuckled, glad to meet a happy soul that I can connect with. I nodded in return. Head Mistress Bloodgood shoved us out of her office after that, wishing me some good luck and happy nightmares coming my way.

Huh. Never thought of nightmares as 'happy,' but this is Monster High that I was talking about. Lots of strange things to counter here at the school.

"So... are you really a full blown normie?" I nodded at her innocent question. She smiled and nodded really fast. "Well, first, I'm going to show you where your classes are - oh look, they're all the same as mine except for culinary - where the creepateria is, the gym, bathrooms, and then I'll show you my friends." She grinned. "You'll never be alone here!" I laughed. The girl was bright and happy; if I got to see her every day, I don't think I'll be as miserable as I first thought I was going to be.

* * *

After marking the last place on my map (it was the gym; sadly I have to take stupid P.E... now P.D.), I heard someone call out Frankie's name. We both turned to see this really adorable short girl come up to see us. She had black and pink hair that was put up in pigtails... Actually, she was decked out in black and pink.

It was almost blinding.

"Oh, hello~! Who is the new ghoul?" Frankie smiled.

"Draculaura, this is the new student Lillith. Lillith, this is the daughter of Dracula, Draculaura." I nodded and smiled, shaking her hand. She was nice, really cute too. Then another girl walked up next to her, brown and blonde hair going this way and that with little ears sticking out of them. "And this is Clawdeen Wolf, my other best ghoulfriend." The werewolf shook my hand excitedly.

"It's nice to meet you." She had a thick accent of some sort, but I couldn't figure it out. "Have you met any of the others?" There were more?

"No, not yet." Frankie said, her smile still blinding. "Are they still waiting for us at the front?" Clawdeen grinned and nodded, skipping ahead with her tail swaying this way and that.

"Well, come along, you have others to meet~!" I giggled and followed. Even though mother was against me coming here in the first place, I quite liked it. I just hope that I don't have to be transferred out again.

There was a group of people out front waiting for us. They were all types of monsters... Wow, I really need to read up on monsters. This will be fun!

Frankie immediately went into introductions. The mummified girl was Cleo de Nile, who was Egyptian and a queen. Hey, I'll respect that, as long as she doesn't trash my computer and music. There were two blue girls, one a fish type monster called Lagoona Blue, the other a monster from Russia called Abby Bominable. There was also a half-normie named Jackson Jekyll, but his other half was called Holt Hyde. Hm, loved that story. There was this girl with purple skin and bright red hair named Operetta, probably named because she was somehow related to the Phantom of the Opera ghost. The last girl was a honest-to-god ghoul named Ghoulia Yelps, who was speaking zombie. I hate it when someone had to translate for me since Ghoulia looked extremely frustrated at that.

The last boy, however, was bloody gorgeous. I don't care if he is the son of Medusa the Gorgon (his name is Deuce Gorgon, so it was easy to tell who he was related to), he is hot. Sadly, he is off limits. Frankie whispered to me that he is Cleo's ex-boyfriend. Don't need to die on the first day, so no need to go after him.

I nodded and shook hands with each of them, except for Cleo because she dared not touch me. Now I know how it feels to be inferior to royalty. Dammit.

"Got a name, normie?" Deuce asked, leaning down and grinning.

"Her name is Lillith Ungeist." I am so glad for Frankie, so I assume that she knows my problem with people.

"What, the normie not speak?" Abby asked, crossing her arms and eyeing me up. Her hand grip was strong, so I'm not pissing that one off. I shuffled in place, not really liking that I was the center of attention because of my problem. I shook my head and motioned to my neck, indicating that I can't speak.

"So you can't speak?" Jackson asked, looking a little worried. "Did it come by accident or were you born with it?" I shrugged. It might have been an accident, but I don't remember anything if it was. All I remember is just getting up one day and not speaking. Been like that for years. "Oh, right, got it." I silently giggled at how he tried to be cool but looked adorkably cute while failing.

Then a scream filled the halls. "Oh, that's the bell!" Frankie turned to me and smiled. "Ready for first period?" I smiled nervously and shook my head. Why did I have to be a normie? "Great! Let's go!" And we were off.

Remind me to never give this girl sugar. I would hate to find out what would happen when she becomes overly hyperactive.

* * *

**_So, yeah, another story...F my life -_- *head desk* Well, I hope you all enjoy this one :3_**

**_Please review so you can tell me what to improve upon~!_**


	2. Problems

_**I've actually been itching to get back to this story, so here you go! Sorry it's been so long in waiting :)**_

_**Discaimeth everything here!**_

* * *

_**Rock the Bass**_

_**Chapter 2: Problems**_

I had Clawculus with both Clawdeen and Frankie. I was glad, because I didn't understand what the professor was going on about. Math - in any language - had never been my strong suit. I would rather listen to my music and drown out the world.

"Alright, everyone, turn to your textbooks and do problems one through thirty. They are due tomorrow at the end of class." With that, we were given twenty minutes of class to work on our problems. Clawdeen and Frankie both obviously had plans that deterred from that path as they turned to me.

Clawdeen leaned forward onto her desk, her bright gold eyes staring into my own green ones excitedly. "It's so interesting to see a full-blooded normie here! I mean human..." I waved her off, not finding insult with the word. If that's what they grew up with, then I will deal with it accordingly. Clawdeen let out a sigh of relief before going on. "I mean, we have Jackson, but he's half normie, so I don't think he counts."

I shrugged at that one.

Frankie butted in. "I think he does!" We both looked to her, and I could see the slight blush on her face. I laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled, her eyes glancing away in embarrassment. "All normies count..."

I chuckled. She was adorable when she blushed.

"Ah, don't worry, Frankie!" Clawdeen winked at her, fangs glinting in the light as she smiled mischievously. "We'll keep your secret." Frankie pouted, but I could see that she wasn't offended. They were really such good friends. "Oh, I forgot!" The wolf turned back to me. "You need to meet my brother." I raised a brow at that. "He was at basketball practice this morning, so you didn't get to meet him." I nodded in understanding, then glanced at my textbook.

I really didn't want to do the work, but I would rather do it now than have tons of homework when I get home. I pointed at the textbook and raised a brow, asking them if they really wanted homework instead of doing it now. Both girls gave me weird looks but sighed. "Alright, alright, let's do the work."

At least work was going to get done.

* * *

My next class was Dead Languages, which I took with Ghoulia, Frankie and Cleo. Both Ghoulia nd Cleo were reluctant, but allowed me to sit next to me. Ghoulia, I could understand her hesitation. I know it could be very frustrating trying to communicate with someone who couldn't understand you.

Still, I smiled kindly at both of them and kept my head down, trying to work out where the class was and how much I had to catch up with everyone else. It's sad that I had to move in about two months after everyone started, but it's even more pathetic that I had to move schools completely. All I know is that if I did well in classes, Mother couldn't get onto me as much as she does.

Thankfully, today was a recap of what the professor was going over - Ghoulish, which was what Ghoulia and every ghoul actually spoke. It seemed to be a mix of grunts, moans and some frustration thrown in there.

I felt pity for them, but did not let it show. It would not do for Ghoulia to see that I pitied her - I wanted to be friends with.

My headphones were around my neck and my fingers twitched. I really wanted to listen to my music, not this drivel that the professor keeps spewing out.

I kept taking notes faithfully though, feeling Cleo's eyes burn a hole through me. As beautiful as she was, she frightened me just a bit.

A tap on my shoulder got my attention as I packed up my things. I turned to see Ghoulia giving me a smile and what looked like a coffin-shape phone. It took me a second, but I brightened up and gave her my own crappy cell. We exchanged numbers and I was glad to see that Ghoulia seemed to be better than this morning.

A ping on my phone alerted me to a text.

_'I can help you in this class if you need it'  
_~Ghoulia~

I nodded excitedly, a smile lighting Ghoulia's face as well.

* * *

Once I stepped into Creative Writing, Draculaura waved her hand and drew me towards her. I smiled at her, thinking she was utterly adorable with her peppiness. "Here, you can sit with me!"

I nodded to her in thanks, and her grin widened. She always seemed to be smiling - I wonder what made her happy that she could smile so much.

She and Frankie then proceeded to catch me up on everything they were going to do and what the assignment was for today. She handed me a copy of the syllabus. I will be eternally grateful to this ghoul for helping me catch up so quickly.

Thankfully, we were only going over different genres of fiction and what the general layouts of each one were.

Throughout the class, Draculaura passed me notes, and I was extra careful to make sure that the teacher did not catch me passing notes back. She had been shooting me scathing notes the entire time I've been in class.

All because I was a normie.

It was almsot like in the human community, where there were still tensions between those of different colors and sexualities. I would know.

"Class, we have a new ghoul in class." All eyes immediately shot to me. Oh god, I didn't want to get up in front of the class. "A normie named Lillith. Please, stand up and introduce yourself."

"Miss, Lillith can't speak." With a glare, Frankie was sent back down to her seat. I sent her a small apologetic smile, but stood up anyways and waved to the class.

"You can't speak, normie?" Well, at least the professor was open about her animosity towards me. I shook my head politely, head down once again.

And here I thought this would be one of my favorite classes.

* * *

The next period was, thankfully, music. My notes to the professor explained I do music electronically - mixing, creating, and using whatever I can find around me to create music.

He liked me, but wanted me to prove myself.

So, I was placed in front of the class (with Operetta giving me a thumbs up next to Frankie) and hooked up to the stereo system.

Flicking through my playlist, I came upon one I finished about a year before I went silent. Grinning, I clicked the title 'Fright Song' and let it play.

A boom of thunder made everyone jump, and a sarcastic little chuckle started the song. Did I mention I had people sing for me for this?

_"Oh, you give me the chills."_

Cheers started going up around the room as more booms of thunder ricocheted the room.

_"Walking down a darkened hallway  
__Everybody turns to look at you  
It's not because you're different  
It's just because you're so scary cool  
A sinister style, mystery with a smile  
You're drop dead gorgeous, drop dead gorgeous  
School gives me the creeps  
But when I'm with my peeps  
You can't ignore us  
Cause where the cool kids rule"_

People started pouring in from the doors, cheers rising in the silence. My professor looked both proud and exasperated. I could see my newly made friends dancing their hearts out, and guys that I didn't know started joining them. I definitely could see Deuce though, and he sent me a smile and a thumbs up my way.

I could get used to this.

_"Monster, monster high  
__Monster high  
__Monster monster high  
Come on, don't be shy  
Monster high  
The party never dies  
Monster, monster high  
Monster high  
Monster, monster high  
Freaky, sheek, and fly  
Monster high  
Where student bodies lie"_

The beat dropped and there were so many sounds that I couldn't hear my own heartbeat over the noise of the crowd and the music. It then faded out with an additional creepy laugh and everyone cheered for me.

Me, the normie, the one that almost nobody knew.

"Well, Miss Ungeist, looks like you earned your place in my class." Frankie slung her arm around my shoulders and I grinned, Operetta giggling insanely.

My new friends started crowding me, saying how 'fangtastic,' 'scarific,' and 'clawsome' my music was, wanting to hear more.

* * *

The Creepataria was full of chattering and happiness. I steeled myself against the noise - just because people liked one song of mine, doesn't make them automatically like me.

"Hey, Lillith, sit with us." Deuce appeared next to me, smiling away with whatever look he had behind his sunglasses. I nodded and followed behind him happily, music playing softly from my headphones.

I loved my headphones. The were big and looked like they had skulls on the side. When I had them on, they blocked out sound so I wouldn't get distracted by all of the outside noise.

I sat next to Frankie on the very end, nodding a thanks to Deuce who sat straight across from me by Jackson. Next to them was a male wolf in what seemed to be a basketball uniform.

Clawdeen looked at me from around Frankie and introduced the newcomer as her brother Clawd. I smiled and waved at him, in which he did so politely back.

Cleo spoke up from her end of the table next to Ghoulia. "So, if you can't sing, who was the voice in your song."

This is why a whiteboard and marker is great. I wrote down the answer and showed it to her, smirking at her surprised gasp. "Are you serious?! That is your voice?" I nodded,though I wish she used 'was' instead of 'is.' I no longer had that voice, and even if I ever got it back, I don't think it would be the same as it was.

Draculaura then asked if I had any other songs with my voice in it. I shook my head and used my whiteboard to explain that any other voices heard were used by 'old friends.' I felt bitter writing that word, but hey, what can you do?

I'm here, they're there, and we're not seeing each other ever again. Jackson asked if I had any other songs I was willing to show them. I flicked open my computer and started scrolling through my list.

"Wow!" I looked over to see Frankie looking at my list of songs in wonder. "You did all those yourself?" I shook my hand, but my intent went through well enough. "You had some help." I nodded, even though it wasn't a question. "Oh, this is so exciting! Maybe you can help the Scream Team with some music for our new routine."

"Absolutely not," Cleo exclaimed, looking offended, though her eyes glimmered with interest. I didn't expect her to agree anyways, and besides, I didn't know what this 'Scream Team' was. Was it like human cheer leaders?

If they were like Frankie, I don't think I'll mind them very much then.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" We all looked up to see that Lagoona had finally joined the table. "Oh, Lillith, awesome music by the way! The piranhas even danced!" I almost grimaced at that, but smiled in thanks anyways.

"Yes, good music, had good beat. Any more of the same style?" I shrugged at Abbey. Honestly, every single song that I created were pretty unique, but I liked that about them. She nodded her head seriously and started eating.

"Hey, what about this one?" Clawdeen pointed out one of my male songs labeled "Counting Stars." I shrugged and clicked it.

Immediately, a male voice started singing with bass accompanying it in the background.

_"Lately, I've been  
__I've been losing sleep  
__Dreamin' about the things that we could be  
But baby I've been,  
I've been praying hard  
Said 'no more countin' dollars,  
we'll be countin' stars'  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars"_

Drums started coming in, and a rhythm was created. A flute-like instrument floated in, copying what the rest of the song would be like. I smiled and bobbed my head along. This was a tamer song, and wasn't much for dancing, but it was a good song and one that I liked. This went on for about thirty seconds before the voice came up again.

_"I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
'Seek it out and ye shall find'_

_Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
On just doing what we're told"_

Here, I got excited, because the chorus was coming on, and it seemed like my friends and everyone that was within listening range was enjoying the song. The bass of the song was making some of them jump and somewhat dance.

This is why I love music - it brought together people and monsters of every kind, of every race and color and creed. This is why I loved creating music.

"This is amazing, Lillith!" Frankie complimented me, a smile painting her face wide.

The pre-chorus started up, the male voice singing,

_"And I  
Feel something so right  
By doing the wrong thing  
And I  
Feel something so wrong  
From doing the right thing  
I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie  
Everything that kills me makes me wanna fly_

_Lately I've been  
I've been losing sleep  
Dreamin' about the things that we could be  
But baby, I've been  
I've been praying hard  
Said no more countin' dollars, we'll be countin' stars"  
_

A scream startled me into pausing the song, and everyone was moving out of the creepataria. I guess it was time for class. Everyone awwed, but moved away and threw away their trays and uneaten food.

I pulled out my schedule and saw that the next class I had was Culinary Arts.

"Hey, music girl, you and I have the same class." I looked up at Deuce and smiled. His snakes flicked their tongues at me, which I thought was infinitely cute. "I'll take you there."

I nodded in excitement and waved at the others as we headed off to our own class.

* * *

_**Wow... It's been forever since I've written something for this story! I went and looked at the reviews for it and I felt instantly guilty and excited. Fourteen reviews, FOURTEEN! I am so proud and that got me motivated to write this chapter :)**_

_**I'm so sorry it was long in coming, though :/**_

_**First: The first song is called the 'Fright Song' and is one of the official Monster High songs. Look it up on YouTube if you want :) I didn't want to use the whole thing, so that's why it is cut off after the first chorus. The second song is Counting Stars by OneRepublic, also cut off just because. So, I don't own either of those two songs. I plan on using songs from both Monster High movies and whatever I think will fit the chapter :)**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**bloodiedNightingale: Thank you, here you go :D**_

_**Shadowridder221: Thank you! But I can't xD See, if I did that, the story would be over faster and I can't have that ;) Besides, it will be shown... eventually ;)**_

_**SnowKi: Here you go :D Thanks for the review :)**_

_**DracoAngel17: First, love your username :) Second, thank you :D And here you go :)**_

_**Black Bankai: Thank you! Sorry it was so long in coming :/ Also, love your username xD**_

_**pyroleigh: Thank you and here you go :3**_

_**NerdyShipper: Thank you! I'm glad that it's well-written :) Yes! I'm glad you caught onto it :) Lillith is actually bisexual :) I'm glad you are okay with it as well, because it will be discussed in the actual story at one point :D**_

_**TheLightFairyHearts: Thank you :D**_

_**TF Fan-for-life: Thank you! Sorry it wasn't out sooner though :(**_

_**Animelover0115: Here you go, and thank you! Also, the little face you put in there was awesome! Sorry you had to wait for so long :/**_

_**LotusBlossoms: Thank you so much! You're the second person to say that it's well-written :3 You guys are making me blush xD Yep! Both aspects will be discussed later in the story :)**_

_**Guest: I DID! HERE YOU GO :D**_

_**Guest: Thank you I'm glad you like it :)**_

_**kitsunlover: Thank you! Sorry you had to wait for this chapter :(**_

_**I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS AND CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER :3**_


End file.
